PewDiePie's Survival Game
by Plekster-Hiko
Summary: Setelah kematian Marzia. Felix (PewDiePie) pindah ke Jepang dan berteman dengan Deus Ex Machina. Deus memberikan PS Vita milik Felix kemampuan khusus dan mengajak bermain sebuah Survival Game. Mampukah felix bertahan dan memenangkan permainan tersebut?


_Allos_, Reader.

Selamat datang di Fanfiction Mirai Nikki buatan Kamigami.

Kamigami dulu udah pernah bikin akun FFn *dibikinin -_-. Tapi lupa password dan akhirnya Kamigami bikin akun baru lagi :'(.

Setelah udah lama Hiatus, gara-gara Video Game seperti _Silent Hill Homecoming, Dead Island Riptide, _dan disibukan dengan Maraton nonton Anime, akhirnya Kamigami memutuskan untuk kembali menulis.

Fict ini Kamigami buat saat Kamigami sedang nonton '_Mirai Nikki_' *telat banget ya saya -_-. Terus pas lagi nonton, kebetulan saya lagi demen demennya sama PewDiePie. Itu lohLet's Player terkenal di Youtube yang Subscribernya sebentar lagi bakal menempati peringkat 1 dunia, menggeser SMOSH

Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk membuat Fanfiction Cross Over 'PewDiePie X Mirai Nikki' ini.

Oh iya….. No Flame ya, Kalo kena flame nanti aku Hiatus tingkat dewa lagi nih….. DX….

Jangan lupa Review ya….. ^^v…

Disclaimer : Mirai Nikki buatan Esuno Sakae, PewDiePie punyanya CutiPieMarzia, PS Vita punya Playstation, Amnesia& DreadOut bukan punya Kamigami, yang Kamigami punya Cuma fict ini ^^v.

Summary : Setelah kecelakaan yang menyebabkan Marzia meninggal, Felix Kjellberg memutuskan untuk tinggal di Jepang, di sana dia mempunyai teman Imajinasi yang mengaku sebagai dewa, 'Deus'. Deus mengundang Felix dalam 'Survival Game' yang ia buat. Akankah Felix dapat bertahan hidup dan menjadi Dewa pengganti Deus? *Gak Pandai bikin Sumarry -_-.

Warning AU, Gajhe, dan Typo Rese yang disebabkan oleh Autocorrectnya Micropot Word, dan Author yang males ngoreksi *hammer, Abal, Keren (bohong), ^^v….. Mind to Read and Review….. ^^v

* * *

**PewDiePie's Survival Game!**

* * *

**2013 (c) Kamigami**

* * *

**Chapter One !**

* * *

**[[[ Felix aka PewDiePie POV ]]]**

Hi. Namaku Felix Kjellberg, atau mungkin lebih dikenal sebagai _PewDiePie_. _Lets_ _player_ terkenal di Youtube. Jika aku tidak berhenti menjadi seorang Let's Player, mungkin _Subscriber Channel _ku bisa lebih dari angka 15 Juta. Namun aku memutuskan pensiun menjadi Let's player setahun yang lalu, setahun setelah Marzia meninggal akibat Kecelakaan itu.

Sekarang aku berada di Jepang. Bekerja paruh waktu untuk menghidupi diri sendiri dan untuk membayar biaya sewa rumah, yang terasa berat bagiku. Tidak ada yang mau bersosialisasi denganku, atau mungkin aku yang tidak mau bersosialisasi dengan mereka. Aku….. Kesepian.

Tapi beruntung bagiku. Aku memiliki teman imaginasi yang selalu menemaniku disaat aku kesepian. Namanya _"Deus Ex Machina_".Namanya mengingatkan dengan salah satu Game terkenal besutan _Square Enix_ dan salah satu _Youtubers _terkenal. Dia mengaku sebagai Dewa Ruang dan Waktu. Selain itu ada juga pembantunya yang bernama Mur Mur.

Yah, aku sngat suka bermain _Video Game_, Baik Konsol _Playstation, Xbox, Wii, _maupun _PC_. Aku sangat menyukainya. Aku sempat mempunya sebuah PC Gaming dan Laptop Gaming, Playstation 3, dan juga Xbox 360. Namun semenjak aku tinggal disini aku harus menjual mereka semua untuk membantuku mencukupi kehidupan, dan untuk membayar biaya kursus bahasa. Hidup setahun tanpa permainan, rasanya cukup membosankan.

Tetapi dengan hasil jerih payahku menabung, aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan uang tabunganku untuk membeli PS Vita bekas di toko Video Game. Aku mendapatkannya dengan harga murah dan kondisi yang dapat dikatakan baik untuk barang bekas. Didalamnya sudah terinstall aplikasi semacam _Notepad_. Setelah mendapatkan Vita, aku berniat untuk kembali menjadi seorang Let's Player, tetapi kuurungkan niatku, Karena hal tersebut hanya akan mengingatkanku pada Marzia, dan Bros yang telah aku kecewakan.

Setelah mendapatkan alat pemuas kesenangan (?), setiap pulang kerja aku akan menghabiskan waktu bermain game dengan PS Vita milikku. Kadang kadang Sumpah Serapah sering kukeluarkan seperti saat aku masih menjadi seorang Lets Player dulu. Aku ingin berkontribusi kembali dengan Video Game, dan aku memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang penulis _Walkthrough _sekarang. Sebagai penulis walkthrough, aku menghabiskan banyak waktu menamatkan sebuah game dan menulisnya di aplikasi Notepad yang ada di PS Vita.

Suatu hari Deus Ex Machina menanyakan suatu hal padaku. "Ferix, apakah kamu ingin bermain sebuah permainan?"Tanya-nya.

"Bisakah kamu diam sejenak. _I got stuck in this FAHKing Horor Game. This game was just so FAHKing GAAYYY._" Umpatku kepada Game Nista yang sedang aku mainkan. "Deus, bisakah kamu membantuku menyelesaikan Game ini." Sambungku tidak mempedulikan perkataan Deus. Aku berusaha untuk menyelesaikan Game itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Terlalu lama bermain aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

"Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun dari tidurku. Suara jam beker yang meraung raung, memaksa kedua mataku untuk terbuka. Sesaat kemudian, aku memutuskan untuk bolos kerja dan melanjutkan yang belum sempat aku selesaikan kemarin, melanjutkan game nista tersebut. "Pewds, kau harus bisa Pewds." Gumamku dalam hati.

Aku menyadari ada sebuah file ber-ekstensi .txt, yang baru dibuat kemarin dengan judul "_Gaming Future Diary_", aku tak ingat pernah membuat sebuah catatan dengan judul seperti itu. Dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran, aku membuka file tersebut.

* * *

"_Gaming Future Diary"_

* * *

"_6/30/2013 1219 : Aku bermain game berjudul Kimiwarui, dan terjebak oleh Kejaran Hantu menyeramkan."_

"_6/30/2013 1222 : Aku melemparkan jimat itu ketanah, yang menyebabkan Hantu menyeramkan itu terbakar."_

"_6/30/2013 1223 : Aku mencoba membuka pintu dengan ukiran bintang di pojok kanan peta, namun pintu itu terkunci."_

"_6/30/2013 1227 : Aku menemukan kunci yang disembunyikan dibawah wastafel, kunci tersebut memiliki gantungan kunci berbentuk bintang."_

"_6/30/2013 1230 : Aku kembali ke pintu di pojok kanan tadi dan menggunakan kunci ini membuka pintu tersebut."_

* * *

Aku tidak ingat pernah menulis hal aneh semacam ini. "Semacam Walkthrough yang belum selesai? Walkthrough game apa? Siapa yang menulis ini?" Aku bertanya Tanya pada diriku sendiri.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan hal tersebut, dan melanjutkan bermain game Kimiwarui yang belum aku tamatkan semalam. Aku bermain dengan sangat semangat, hingga akhirnya Hantu keparat yang menyeramkan itu muncul dan mulai mengejar karakterku. Kaget, aku mem-_pause_ game itu dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dalam bahasa swedia. Mataku tertuju kearah jam yang tergantung diatas pintu kamarku. "Hours 12 Minutes 19 Seconds 45". Pikiranku kembali melayang kea rah file yang ada di PS Vita ku. "apa hanya kebetulan?" gumamku.

Setelah mengumpulkan segenap jiwa yang telah aku lontarkan saat aku kaget tadi, aku segera melanjutkan bermain, Aku mencoba kabur dari kejaran Hantu itu, namun Hantu itu tidak hilang hilang. Aku menekan tombol "O" untuk membuka _Inventory_-ku, lalu kucari benda yang dapat mengusir tempat itu. "_Lantern.. Bukan.. Tongs.. Bukan.. Revolver..? Aku yakin Hantu tidak bisa dilukai dengan senjata api._" Dengan panik aku mulai mencari.

"_Anti Ghost Amulet_… Benda apa ini? Aku tidak ingat pernah mengambilnya." Gumamku, aku memutuskan untuk menggunakannya, dan lalu aku men _trigger_ sebuah _Cut-Scene_. Karakter yang aku mainkan melemparkan jimat itu ke lantai dan membuat sang hantu terbakar. Aku girang dan mengumpat hantu itu, lalu aku memperhatikan jam "Hours 12 Minutes 22 Seconds 02". Lagi lagi aku teringat dengan file tersebut. "Apakah ini suatu kebetulan?" Gumamku. Aku kembali memainkan game itu, tak lama kemudian aku menemukan sebuah pintu dengan ukiran bintang. Aku mencoba membukanya, hasilnya? Terkunci."Hours 12 Minutes 23 Seconds 02".

_Well, _akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memeriksa file Gaming Future Diary, untuk memastikan bahwa yang aku lakukan hanya sebuah kebetulan. Sebelum sempat membuka Futre Diary tersebut, terdengar suara _Static_ dari arah Vita milikku. "Apakah Rusak?" Aku mengabaikan bunyi itu dan segera memeriksa Future Diary yang tersimpan disana.

* * *

"_Gaming Future Diary"_

* * *

"_6/30/2013 1219 : Aku bermain game berjudul Kimiwarui, dan terjebak oleh Kejaran Hantu menyeramkan."_

"_6/30/2013 1222 : Aku melemparkan jimat itu ketanah, yang menyebabkan Hantu menyeramkan itu terbakar."_

"_6/30/2013 1223 : Aku mencoba membuka pintu dengan ukiran bintang di pojok kanan peta, namun pintu itu terkunci."_

"_6/30/2013 1224 : Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain dan beristirahat sejenak."_

"_6/30/2013 1230 : Kaset Amnesia The New Story yang aku pesan secara Online telah sampai, aku akan segera memainkannya."_

"_6/30/2013 1235 : Aku menemukan Kunci didalam Drawer, dan tersentak kaget ketika 'Teleporting Naked Guy' muncul."_

* * *

"Di….. Diarynya berubah?" Aku tersentak kaget. Jadi aku mengasumsikan bahwa Diary ini mencatat apa yang akan aku lakukan dimasa depan. Diaty ini seperti _Creepy Pasta_. Tapi aku akan menggunakannya untuk menyelesaikan walkthrough yang sedang aku buat. 6 Menit kemudian, aku mendapatkan paket kiriman game Amnesia The New Story yang aku beli melalui jalur online minggu lalu. Aku mulai memainkannya di Vita milikku. 5 Menit kemudian, seperti yang telah dituliskan oleh diary, aku menemukan kunci di Drawer, dan tiba tiba Teleporting Naked Guy muncul. Karena sudah mengetahui kedatangannya aku pun tidak tersentak, dan tiba tiba suara Static itu terdengar lagi. Aku segera berhenti bermain untuk mengecek Gaming Diary ku, dan Gaming Diary tersebut telah berubah.

Keesokan harinya, aku memtusukan untuk bolos kerja lagi. Dengan bantuan Gaming diaryku, aku menyelesaikan Game Amnesia itu dengan cepat, lalu menulis point point penting di Walkthrough yang aku buat. Aku mencoba untuk meminimkan jumlah _Spoiler_ dalam Walktrhough yang aku tulis, sehingga aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Setelah menyelesaikannya, aku mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari _PSN _yang ada di Vita milikku. Dari Deus Ex Machina. "Se…. Sejak kapan Deus punya akun PSN? Dan lagi pula aku tidak pernah membuatnya." Gumamku. "Apakah ini memang benar benar sebuah Creepy Pasta?" Aku memutuskan untuk membuka pesan dari Deus.

* * *

_"From D3U5eXeM4Ch!NA"_

* * *

"_Ferix Kjerrberg, sekarang Konsol permainan-mu mendapatkan kemampuan untuk mengetahui apa yang akan kamu lakukan saat sedang bermain Game di masa depan."_

"_Kamu dapat mengunakannya untuk menyelesaikan tugasmu, membuat walkthrough dan menyelsaikan permainan dengan cepat."_

"_Ingat Future Diary ini merupakan nyawamu. Jika Diary-mu rusak, maka kamu akan mati. Sebelum kamu mati, kamu akan mendapatkan peringatan berupa tulisan 'Dead END' pada Future Diarymu."_

* * *

"_Selamat bermain di Game bertahan Hidup Ini."_

"Hah... aku tidak percaya bahwa Deus mempunyai PSN dengan nama yang alai." Gumamku. "Apa maksudnya 'Game Bertahan Hidup'?" Aku berpikir sejenak, namun akhirnya kehiraukan saja, yang penting aku dapat bermain game dan membuat walkthrough, lalu aku akan menguploadnya, dan kembali menjadi orang terkenal.

Setelah menamatkan game Amnesia, aku memutuskan untuk membeli game baru di toko game tempat aku dulu membeli Vita ini. Sepanjang perjalanan, perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Sepertinya ada yang sedang mengikutiku. Aku mencoba untuk memeriksanya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku tidak menemukan siapapun yang mencurigakan. Aku segera mempercepat langkahku ke arah toko game tersebut.

"Selamat datang." Pemilik toko segera menyambut kedatanganku. Aku membalas menyapanya, dan setelah itu segera pergi menuju rak gam horror indie yang ada di bagian sudut kiri toko. Aku segera mencari game yang menurutku akan bagus untuk di buat walkthrough, samoai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membeli game berjudul _DreadOut 2_. Game Indie buatan Indonesia yang baru saja dirilis untuk konsol PS Vita. Setelah mendapatkannya aku segera membayar game tersebut dan segera meninggalkan toko.

Aku berjalan menuju taman di dekat toko. Karena tidak sabar ingin bermain dengan menggunakan Gaming Diary milikku, aku segera duduk di Kursi taman yang telah disediakan, dan segera menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain DreadOut 2. Disaat aku sedang bermain DreadOut, seorang perempuan remaja dengan rambut dan iris mata berwarna merah jambu (pink?) dengan uuru yang kutaksir sekitar 15 tahun duduk disampingku. Dia tampak memperhatikanku yang sedang bermain dengan serius.

"Ahhh….Ferix, apakah kamu memutuskan untuk menjadi Lets Player lagi?" Tanya gadis itu. Aku kaget, dan segera mematikan game yang sedang aku mainkan. "A….. Apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanyaku bingung.

"PewDiePie, kan?" Tanyanya kembali. Lalu dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menyodorkan ke arahku. "_Brofist_!" Ajaknya.

Aku pun segera mengepalkan tangan kananku dan melakukan Brofist dengan perempuan itu. Apa yang aku pikirkan, dia hanyalah seorang Bros. "Pewdi, apakah kamu akan melakukan Lets Play lagi?"

"Ah….. Tidak, aku tidak akan membuatnya lagi untuk beberapa saat." Jawabku kepada gadis itu. "Ahh….. Pewdi, aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu." Gadis itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas-nya.

"Ah… Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum. Kukira dia akan memberikan barang barang yang sering aku dapatkan saat "_Mail Time"_ di _Friday "with PewDiePie"_. Tapi senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama. Perempuan itu memberikanku sebuah Boneka. Boneka yang aku kenal wujudnya, boneka berbentuk 'Mur-Mur', dan setelah itu bunyi Static terdengar dari Vita-ku. Dengan gemetar aku mencoba untuk melihatnya.

* * *

"_Gaming Future Diary"_

* * *

""_7/1/2013 1619 : DEAD END"_

* * *

"Si…. Siapa kamu sebenarnya? Kamu bukan hanya sekedar Bros." Dengan takut aku bertanya pada gadis itu. Namun, Sial, aku tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Gadis itu hanya Menyeringai. Sebuah Seringai yang lebih menyeramkan daripada Seringaian Monster paling menyeramkan dari game paling menyeramkan yang pernah aku mainkan. Dengan segenap sisa kekuatan yang masih aku miliki, aku pun mengambil langkah seribu dan lari menuju ke arah pasar.

Tak lama kemudian suara Static kembali terdengar dari Vita-ku. Seraya berlari, aku mengecek Diaryku, dan yang kulihat hanyalah sebuah dokumen dengan tulisan "Future Gaming Diary", tidak ada yang tertulis selain tulisan itu. "_NO ENTRY…. HAHH….. I AM BADASS."_ Umpatku.

Sebelum sampai di pasar langkahku terhenti karena perempuan itu sudah berada di depanku. Namun, sepertinya perempuan itu belum menyadari keberadaanku.

"_No No No No…..It's Cool. She doesn't see Me. It's not a Problem."_ Teriakku. Teriakanku membuatnya segera menyadari keberadaanku. "FERIXXXXX…" Perempuan itu segera berlari mengejarku.

"_SHE_ _SEES_ _MEHHHH_….." Aku segera merubah rute pelarianku ke arah, bangunan tua yang terletak di dekat rumah sewaan-ku. Aku segera berlari menuju arah lift dan menekan tombol naik. _Lucky Me,_ pintu Lift langsung terbuka, dan aku segera menekan sembarang tombol, dan tombol yang aku tekan adalah' 14'.

"_Ok….. Be Smart Pewdie. Deus said it's only a Game. DON'T WORRY….. IT JUST A GAME….. GAME CAN'T HURT YOU…."_ Aku mencoba menenangkan diri seraya mengatur napasku yang kacau akibat terlalu lama berlari. Aku pikir aku akan selamat dari kejaran gadis itu, namun Sial bagiku. Sebelum pintu lift tertutup sepenuhnya perempuan itu menahannya dengan tangannya, dan segera masuk ke dalam lift. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah _HandPhone_ dari saku roknya. "Apakah dia juga adalah seorang pengguna Diary?"

"_WE'RE_ _DEAD_ _BROS_!... _WE'RE_ _FAHKING_ _DEAD_." Jantungku berdegup dengan cepat. Disaat saat seblum aku akan mati aku merogoh saku celanaku, dan menemukan sebuah Bolpoin di dalamnya. "_BACK OF. I GOT A FAHKING PEN….. I DON'T MIND TO Click IT TO YOU."_ Aku mencoba mengancamnya seraya Mencetekkan Bolpoin merek _Faster_ ke arahnya. Aku tidak yakin sebuah Bolpoin akan membuatnya takut. Tapi aku sudah memiliki pilihan lain.

"Kamu tidak akan melakukannya, Ferix." Perempuan itu berkata dan dengan segera ia Menicumku…. Di Bibir. Ciuman itu berlangsung selama….. 5 Detik. "_STOP THAT….. Only 'Pugga' can Kiss MEHHHH….."_ gerutuku.

"Siapa kamu? Apakah kamu juga seorang pengguna diary?" Tanyaku masih bingung.

"Aku 'Yuno Gasai'. Dan Ini adalah _Mirai Nikki_ milikku. '_PewDiePie_ _Diary_', Diary ini akan memberitahukanku apapun tentang kamu setiap 10 menit sekali. Ini adalah Diary cinta, Ferix." Yuno menunjukan HandPhone warna Hijau miliknya.

"_I KNEW IT. U'RE A FAHKING STALKER….. _Aku Felix…. Felix Kjellberg. Dan ini Mirai Nikki milikku. 'Gaming Future Diary', aku lebih suka menyebutnya Gaming Diary, cukup membantuk dalam membuat Walkthrough." Aku menunjukan PS Vita milikku. "apa kamu datang untuk membunuhku?"

"Tidak… Kamu lihat orang disana." Yuno menunjuk ke arah Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan Mantel Hitam, _Gas Mask_, dan Topi bundar. Tanga kananannya mengenggam sebuah _Military Machete_ yang besar. "Pembunuh berantai yang beritanya sering masuk televise itu? Apakah dia yang akan membunuhku?"

"Ya….. Dia adalah pengguna Diary yang lain. Apa kamu menyangka aku yang akan membunuhmu?" Tanya Yuno. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Tenang saja Ferix. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu." Yuno tersenyum. Dan aku pun memaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum. Lift berhenti di lantai 14. Tetapi sebelum aku sempat keluar, Yuno segera menutup Lift dan menekan tombol lantai teratas.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Yuno?" Tanyaku. Yuno membuka Diarynya.

"Lihat, Ferix. Kamu akan mati di lantai 14. Kita tidak boleh turun disini." Yuno menunjukkan Diarynya ke arahku, sebelum akhirnya Diary milik Yuno mengeluarkan Static dan berubah. Sesampainya di lantai teratas, kami segera berlari menuju Atap gedung tersebut.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya kita berlari kesini. Dia tetap akan menemukan kita." Yuno menggandeng taganku. Aku menepuk tangannya, mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya dariku.

"Lalu mengapa kita pergi kesini?" Tanyaku Jengkel. "Apakah ada cara untuk menghindari kematian?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Kita akan bertarung dengannya, Ferix. Tenang kita akan memenangkannya." Yuno mencoba meyakinkanku seraya melakukan gerakan _Stretching_.

"Mengapa kamu begitu yakin, _Stalker_. _I DON'T TRUST YOU…._" Kataku jengkel.

"Ferix, Mirai Nikki miliknya bisa mengetahui keberadaan kita. Cepat atau lambat dia akan kesini. Mirai Nikki adalah senjata yang cukup ampuh, namun tahukah kamu bahwa Mirai Nikki juga merupakan kelemahan terbesar yang penggunanya miliki?" Tanya Yuno kepadaku.

"Ya, aku tahu. Jika Mirai Nikki miliknya rusak dia akan mati. Tetapi bagaimana caranya kita bisa merusak Mirai Nikki miliknya?" Tanyaku.

"Hanya ada satu cara? Ferix, apakah ini hari keberuntunganmu?" Tanya yuno."Meh…. Jangan tanyakan hal tersebut. Menurutku aku selalu beruntung."

"Ferix, kita berdua akan meng-_ambush_ Diary Owner itu. Ku akan coba mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kamu harus mengendap-endap untuk merampas Diary-nya, setelah itu, hancurkan benda tersebut!" Yuno menjelaskan cara agar kami berdua dapat keluar dengan selamat.

"Apa kau yakin cara ini akan berhasil? Bagaimana kalau aku gagal merampas Diarynya? Bagaimana kalau kamu terluka saat mengalihkan perhatinnya? Bagaimana…." Belum selesai aku bertanya Yuno telah membekap mulutku dengan tangannya.

"Ferix, mengapa kamu memperhatikanku? Katanya kamu tidak ingin mempercayaiku." Tanya Yuno. Aku melepaskan bekapannya.

"Yah aku hanya ingin keluar dengan selamat. Lagi pula kamu adalah seorang…" Aku mengarahkan kepalan kananku ke arah Yuno. "Kamu adalah seoarng Bros. Aku sangat menyayangi semua Bros yang telah mensuportku dulu." Kami berdua tersenyum. Wajah Yuno sedikit memerah, setelah itu dia mengarahkan kepalan tangannya kea rah kepalan tanganku, dan terjadilah peristiwa sacral itu. Peristiwa yang telah lama tidak dilakukan olehku. Peristiwa '_Brofist'_ kepada Bro Army.

"Ayo, Ferix. Kita harus segera bersembunyi." Yuno menyuruhku untuk segera bersembunyi di tempat yang berbeda dengannya. "Hey, jangan panggil aku Felix, panggil saja Pewds." Aku segera pergi menuju tempat persembuyianku.

Aku mencari tempat yang cukup aman untuk menemukannya, aku segera bersembunyi di tempat tersebut. Yuno juga sudah bersembunyi. Tidak lama kemudian Diary Owner yang tadi Yuno tunjukkan padaku, sudah sampa di atap gedung tersebut. Dia segara mencari tempat aku bersembunyi. Tak lama kemudian dia melihat diary-nya.

"Dimana orang itu?" Orang itu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri seraya melihat Diary miliknya, yang juga berbentuk _HandPhone_ Flip sama seperti milik Yuno. Di saat orang itu lengah, Yuno segera keluar dari persembunyiannya dan segera menyergap orang itu. Pemilik itu kaget, dan yuno segera menjatuhkan Diary milik orang tersebut.

Pemilik Diary itu marah karena Yuno telah menjatuhkan Diary miliknya. Dia segera menjambak rambut merah jambu milik gadis itu, dan mengarahkan Machete miliknya ke leher Yuno. "Mati kau, Perempuan Jalang." Teriak Orang itu. Sepertinya inilah saatnya aku keluar dari sarangku.

"Stop…. Stop…. Lepaskan dia" Teriakku kepada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu segera menoleh ke arahku, dan segera melempar Yuno ke lantai. Setelah itu tanpa banyak BaBiBu dia segera berjalan ke arahku dengan sangat pelan. Lagi lagi suara Static terdengar dari Vitaku. Aku segera memeriksanya.

* * *

"_Gaming Future Diary"_

* * *

""_7/1/2013 1645 : DEAD END, Slashed by the 'Third' with his Machete."_

* * *

Aku tidk percaya, tulisan Dead End yang tadi sempat menghilang kembali muncul. Dan cara kematianku tertulis dengan jelas pada Diaryku, 'Tertebas oleh golok milik orang ke-tiga'. Badanku gemetar, dan kakiku terasa lemas karena takut kehilangan nyawa. "Ferix…. Kamu harus melawannya." Teriak Yuno yang sekarang sudah terbangun. Teriakan yuno tadi membuatku merasa terdorong untuk melakukan perlawanan, yang nampaknya akan berakhir sia-sia. Namun lebih baik melakukan perlawanan daripada tidak sama Sekali. Aku segera mengeluarkan Bolpoin Faster yang sedari tadi aku bawa.

"_BACK OF, DUDE. I GOT A FAHKING PEN….. I DON'T MIND TO Click IT TO YOU. MY NEIGHBOUR CALLED MEH 'MR Clicker', I GOT THE BEST Click EVAH, I'M PLAYING CALL OF DUTY…"_ Aku mencoba menakut nakutinya seraya mencetek-cetekan Bolpoin tersebut. Namun Calon pembunuhku itu menghiraukannya. Dia tetap saja berjalan ke arahku.

"_BE READY, BEACHES. I'M GOING TO Click YOUR NIPPLES." _Teriakku seraya menjulur-julurkan lidah. Setelah itu aku berlari ke arah pemilik Diary itu dan mengacungkan Bolpoin Faster milikku ke arahnya. "_TO NARNIA…. Let's Go."_ Tetapi belum sempat ujung Bolpoinku menyentuhnya. Orang itu menghilang dengan cara yang aneh, *Yang sangking anehnya Author tidak bisa menjelaskannya*. "Apakah semua ini telah berakhir?" Gumamku.

"Ferix….. Aku menghancurkan Diary nya." Teriak Yuno yang telah mematahkan HandPhone pemuda itu menjadi 2 bagian. "Kita mengalahkannya, Ferix." Sambungnya.

"_BEACH… Call Me Pewds, or PeWdi, or PewDiePie._" Umpatku dari jauh. Aku segera datang menghampiri Yuno. "Kamu tidak apa apa?" Tanyaku. Yuno mengangguk seraya tersenyum kearahku. Aku memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari gedung ini. Yuno berjalan mengikutiku.

"Gasai-san, rumah yang aku tempati sekarang ada di Ujung Jalan ini." Aku menunjuk ke sebuah rumah dengan pagar hitam. "Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku." Yuno tersenyum. Aku mengepalkan tangan kananku dengan maksud untuk melakukan Brofist, dengannya. Namun Yuno malah memelukku, dan menciumku untuk kedua kalinya. "_STOP THAT….."_ Aku segera mendorong badan Yuno mundur.

"Gasai-san, ada baiknya kita saling bertukar nomor Telepon."Aku menyerahkan nomor teleponku. "Ya, sebenarnya kamu bisa melihatnya dari Diarymu sih." Sambungku.

"Ahh…. Iya….Iya…. Nanti malam aku akan Kirim pesan." Wajah Yuno sedikit memerah.

Setelah itu aku segera menyuruh Yuno pulang, aku segera masuk ke rumah, dan merebahkan diri di Sofa panjang di Ruang tamu. Dan tidak lama kemudian aku tertidur, ditemani dengan sebuah patung berwarna emas yang sangat aku sukai. Kegiatan kejar kejaran hari ini membuatku lelah. Sangat Lelah…..

Dan saat aku terbangun, aku sudah berada di tempat lain. Bukan di ruang tamu. Melainkan di suatu tempat yang sepertinya terletak beribu-ribu-ribu-ribu kaki di atas permukaan tanah. Aku sekarang berdiri di atas sebuah _Platform_ besar yang berbentuk lingkaran. Dan selain aku, terdapat 12 siluet orang lainnya yang berdiri melingkari platform tersebut, dan disana juga terdapat Deus dan Mur Mur.

"_HEHEH. WHERE AM I? STEPHANO STEPHANO? Surprised that I didn't see Stephano here. Where the hell that Son of a…. Beach Hiding?" _Aku mencari cari patung seorang ahli pedang dari Mesir yang dilapisi cat berwarna emas.

"Dan kami baru saja membicarakanmu…" Kata seorang pria botak diseberang sana. Di berdiri hampir berhadapan denganku di ujung sana.

"Aku dengar _First_ lah yang telah membunuh _Third_." Kata seorang pria dengan gaya rambut aneh seraya mengusap dagunya.

"Si…. Siapa kalian semua? Apakah kalian adalah Diary Owner yang lain?" Tanyaku yang sudah melupakan tentang Stephano. Aku menoleh ke sebelah kiri. Disana aku melihat seorang gadis yang aku kenal. Gadis yang tadi menyelamatkan nyawaku. "_Hey…. Stalker Girl. _" Aku menyapa Yuno, namun dia tidak merespon sapaanku.

"Karena semuanya telah berkumpul, aku akan memberikan pengarahan mengenai _'Survival Game'_ ini." Deus segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Pertama tama aku ingin member tahu kalian bahwa Diary yang kalian bawa adalah sebuah '_Future Diary'_. Sebenarnya itu hanyalah diary biasa milik kalian. Dengan membengkokan waktu, Diary kalian akan memberitahukan masa depan selama sekitar 90 hari. Hal ini membuat kalian bisa mempelajari masa depan kalian." Jelas Deus.

"Saya melihat isi dari Diary dapat berubah dengan sendirinya." Pria bernomor sepuluh itu mengacungkan tangannya. Aku mengasumsikan bahwa dia adalah Diary Owner yang ke 10.

"Ya, Diarinya bisa berrubah tergantung dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemiliknya. Sebagai Contoh, misalnya Saat Diary milikmu menyatakan bahwa kamu akan terpleset oleh kulit pisang di jalan 'A'. Jika kamu mengindari Jalan 'A', maka kamu tidak akan terpleset, dan Diary akan berubah sesuai dengan Masa Depan yang kamu pilih." Jawab Deus.

"Deus… Mengapa Diary milikku berubah padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun?" Tanyaku pada Deus.

"Itu semua karena ini adalah sebuah Survival Game. Saat seorang pemilik Diary akan dibunuh oleh pemilik Diary lainnya. Ramalan '_Dead End'_ akan muncul di Diarynya, yang akan meenunjukan kematian walaupun Masa depan telah dirubah. Situasi ini dapat dikatakan '_CheckMate'_." Jelas Deus.

"Aku masih tidak terlalu paham Deus, danmengapa kamu memilik akun PSN dengan nama yang alai?" Tanyaku lagi pada Deus. "Meh" jawab Deus.

"Bagaimana kita bisa membunuh pemilik Diary lainnya, jika kita tidak mengetahui siapa mereka?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan nomor 6.

"Kalian harus menggunakan kemampuan Diary kalian untuk mengumpulkan Informasi tentang pemilik Diary lainnya." Jawab Deus.

"Jadi kita harus mencari tahu siapa pemilik diary lainnya?"Tanya sosok anak kecil dengan nomor 5.

"Jadi Kita akan mati jika identitas kita diketahui lebih dulu oleh pemilik lainnya?" Tanya laki laki dengan nomor 4.

"Ya, itu semua benar. Jika identitas kalian diketahu, Bendera Dead End akan dikibarkan, dan kemungkinan kalian bertahan akan semakin tipis. Itu adalah aturan dasar Survival Game" Jawab Deus.

"Kamu harusnya sudah mati, First." Deus menoleh ke arahku. "Yang hebatnya kamu dapat membalikan keadaan, dan kamu dapat katakana itu sebagai sebuah keajaiban. Dan itu membuatku berpikir, bahwa kamulah yang paling cocok untuk menggantikan posisiku sebagai dewa."

"_BECAUSE….. I USED TO BE A GOD ONCE, BUT THEN I WAS LIKE….. MEHHH…."_ Kataku sambil mengacungkan jempol. Kalimat itu kukutip dari perkataan Stephano. Perempuan yang berada di samping kiriku, Yuno, segera menatapku dengan senyuman yang membuat perasaanku tidak enak. "Apa yang kamu lihat, _HAH_?" Tanyaku, dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Orang terakhir yang bertahan hidup akan menjadi pemenang, menjadi penerusku dan mendapatkan kekuatan untuk mengkontrol ruang dan waktu, 'TAHTA DEWA'." Deus segera memulai permainan bertahan hidup ini, sebuah permainangila yang memaksa kita untuk membunuh satu sama lain. Untuk mendapatkan tahta dewa. "Bunuhlah sebelum kamu Dibunuh. Apakah kalian akan hidup atau mati… 11 Orang yang tersisa?"

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku menjadi Dewa? Untuk apa aku bermain dalam game ini jika aku tidak mempunyai tujuan yang ingin aku dapatkan." Aku mulai berpikir. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, sesuatu tersangkut di benak hatiku. "Menghidupkan… Marzia?"

"Sepertinya orang yang telah melakukan keajaiban akan menjadi lawan yang sulit." Kata lelaki dengan rambut aneh tadi. "Ya kamu akan menjadi target yang pertama." Kata orang dengan nomor 10. Dan begitu pula dengan nomor 11, 12, dan sebagin besar orang yang mengikuti permainan gila ini.

"Aku melihatnya…. Kamu ketakutan, First." Perempuan dengan nomor 6 yang tadi bertanya tersenyum jahat ke arahku.

"Meh….. Aku tidak takut. Aku sudah sering bermain Game Horor. Dan Aku bersumpah kamu yang akan menjadi target pertamaku." Aku mengacungkan jari telunjukku ke arah perempuan itu. Dia hanya tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir….. Aku akan melindungimu." Lelaki dengan nomor 4 tadi berkata padaku.

"Sekarang…. Menghilang….." Deus saat aku sadar, aku sudah berada di Sofa tempat aku tidur, dan disana aku menemukan…..Stephano.

"Stephano…. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanyaku pada patung orang mesir itu.

"_Allos _Pewdi. Kau harus melawan mereka Pewds, dan memenangkan game gila ini." Jawab Stephano. Sebenarnya bukan Stepahno yang menjawab, aku yang mengisi suara (dubbing) Stephano. Aku memeragakan apa yang dia ucapkan. Hal ini mengingatkanku saat dulu aku bermain game _Amnesia _di PC. Yang aku mainkan di PS Vita sedikit mengecewakan. Tidak ada _Stephano, Jennifer, Mr. Chair, Piggeh_, dan pokoknya sedikit mengecewakan.

"Dan sekarang aku harus melakukan apa Stephano?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Pewds, kamu harus beristirahat di kamar, namun sebelum itu coba periksa Diarymu." Kata Stephano. Aku segera melihat PS Vita ku.

* * *

"_Gaming Future Diary"_

* * *

"_NO ENTRY….. HAH….I AM BADASS_." Aku segera pergi ke kamar untuk beristirahat, dan Berharap agar aku bisa bertahan sampai akhir.

* * *

**= To Be Continued =**

* * *

Yup, Readers…..

End Of Chapter 1 ^^v….. Gajhe bin kacau sekali kan?

Maafkan daku kalau ada typo yang terselip….. dimaafin kan….? ^^v

Karena saya udah lama gak nulis, jadi masih agak kaku *padahal pas masih sering nulis, cerita yang dibikin juga jelek.

Terus saya mau ngasih tau Readers sekalian nih ^^v…

Quotes Quotesnya PewDiePie akan saya tuliskan dalam Bahasa Inggris, dan menggunakan Huruf CAPSlock jika saat mengucapkan PewDiePie berteriak.

Sebagian besar Quotes milik PewDiePie dapat di dengar di Aplikasi Sound Board PewDiePie, yang dapat diunduh melalui anderoid Maruket (Puray Sutor).

Selain itu pada Chapter ini, Kamigami mengambil Quotes dari Video saat Pewdi bermain '_One Late Night'_ *bagian Bolpoin.

Tolong Suport Fanfiction saya ini dengan cara memberi review dan saran, dan jangan lupa Suport PewDiePie dengan cara mensubscribe Channel PewDiePie, dan menjadi seorang **BROS.**

Ok… saya akan segera update Chapter 2 nya, dan juga… **BROFIST….**


End file.
